The Wolf
by Phoenix Risin
Summary: Not a female ranger! OC POV. When Will rescues a teenage girl from getting beat up he invites her to his and Alyss' home. But there is more to the girl than it seems...something wolfish... (Up for adoption)
1. Proloue

**Hello all! So, I am going through an obsession of vampires (no, I did not watch or read Twilight)... so this story definitely has some vampires! :) And many thanks to my amazing beta-reader, Savannah Silverstone, who has to plow through my mistakes! Anyway, I hope you like!**

* * *

I woke up to my brother screaming.

_He must be having another nightmare._

I lazily got up and walked to his room while yawning.

"You okay?" I asked as I started opening his bedroom door.

It was when I saw the horrific and bloody scene in front of my eyes did I realize that it wasn't a nightmare. It was far from that. He had been murdered, stabbed in the heart. There was blood all over his white sheets. I knew that I should have screamed, ran, gotten my father or something like that, something expected of a sane human being, but at that moment I was frozen on my spot.

All of a sudden, I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see a man. He had black hair, black eyes, and black clothes. What made my hair stand on end was the fact that he had wings.

_He was a vampire._

I screamed as soon as I realized that. The scream must have been loud since even the winged man looked surprised.

He recovered quickly though and attempted to slit my throat with his bloody sword but I ducked and the sword sailed over my head. When I straightened up again, he tried for another cut. I backed up but not far enough to escape clean. He was able to graze my cheek but just a bit.

He started coming towards me. Instinctively I backed up. One of my brother's toys was in the way. It was when I tripped on one of them did I notice they were there. I fell and pain shot through my back.

The winged man raised his sword as he closed in on me. He smiled, baring his fangs out for me to see. He, then, gave a bitter laugh and was just about to kill me with the sword when he all of a sudden grew limp.

The vampire fell to the ground a couple of meters away from me and I saw that it was my father who had stabbed the vampire with his fishing spear.

I sighed in relief.

That relief was short lived though. I ended up gasping in surprise long before the relief could settle in when I saw that the vampire was able to get up as if he was never stabbed.

"Jacklene, run!'' My father ordered.

I got up, jumped out of the window, and ran, ran as fast as I could. I ran all the way from my home, Whitby Fief to Redmont Fief.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I hope you still like it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Thank you so much for the reviews! Responses are at the bottom! And MANY thanks to my beta reader Savannah Silverstone! Enjoy the chap!**

**Random fact: In the medieval times, when nobles/knights were executed, they got their heads chopped off. No one else did, it was saved for them. I just thought that was kinda cool... Yup, I am definitely weird! And I ain't ashamed to show it!**

**Oh, I believe I forgot a disclaimer in the Prologue so...I don't own RA! And that is the last time I'm saying it for this story, I honestly don't think it needs to be said again and again.**

* * *

One year later...

_What was that I smelled? Bread? No. Something more buttery...a croissant!_

I sniffed the air, trying to make sense of that smell, mostly to be sure of what it truly was.

I was right! It was a croissant. I followed my nose through the market inside Wensley village near Redmont Fief. The market was full today-full of people, animals, spices, herbs, and other foods, that's why I couldn't identify the smell of the croissant earlier. With all those smells mingling in the air, it would be almost impossible to notice it at once.

I followed the scent to a stall selling pastries on the other side of the market. And there sat the croissants. I hadn't had a croissant since what happened a year ago.

Since then, vampire attacks have become less common for me. Sometimes being the creature I am can seem like more of a curse than a gift...okay, most of the time it's a curse. Especially when you live alone in the woods.

Anyway, I tried to figure out a way to steal the croissant without getting caught. I looked around and saw that none of the shoppers were looking and the stall owner, who was a middle aged man with a mean expression on his face, was carrying a pot of water, for what I did not know. I "accidentally" bumped into him and he fell and the water ended up all over him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir," I said, trying to make my apology sound as genuine as possible

"Watch it! I'm now soaking wet because of you." He yelled while getting up.

"I said I was sorry."

He snorted. "Sure you are."

He turned around to get a dry apron, his back to me. That was his mistake.

That gave me the perfect opportunity. I took a croissant and walked off casually while eating it. It was warm and almost melted in my mouth. When I had first started stealing, I felt bad, but as time passed, I ended up blasé about it.

It is a bit justified since I need to do it to survive. I can't hunt, I can track animals, but I don't know how to set up traps or use hunting weapons. I can get small animals with a sling, but you need more than just protein, you need a variety of foods to keep yourself healthy.

I walked back to the woods where I lived. It was a small cave in the deeper parts and it's actually quite comfortable, with its dirt floor. I was also able to make some shelves.

You might wonder why I don't live at the ward since I'm only thirteen, the reason I don't is because I don't have the status. The reason I don't work at a farmers place in exchange for room and board is because it would be too risky and my secret could get out, especially when I turn fourteen, which will be in three weeks.

I made my way to the lake outside the cave and sat on the ground. In my head, I replayed the events that had happened exactly a year ago, the vampire attack that took my family. My father and brother to be exact my mom died when my brother was born.

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as I remembered the vampire that killed my father. My hand unconsciously reached up to touch the scar where the vampire had cut me with his sword. It reached from the top of my jaw to my chin. Sometimes it still stung but it probably wasn't physical, more of a psychological thing I bet.

I lay on the ground and started sobbing. I wanted my family back, even my annoying little brother. I stayed there and let the tears fall for a bit until I heard a twig snap. I bolted into a sitting position, than I stood up, looking in the direction where the sound came from. I wiped the tears from my eyes so I could see better, but I still didn't see anyone. I sniffed the air. There was no mistaking the scent of a horse and a human.

"Who's there?" I asked.

No answer.

"I know you're there." Still no answer. Than I shrugged, convincing myself that I was just imagining things. I walked towards my cave. The entrance was hidden behind some bushes, I just pushed through them and walked in. I decided to go to sleep, even though it wasn't nighttime yet, but I was tired so I did.

Later that day...

I woke up at around mid-afternoon and decided to go back to the village since I had nothing better to do. When I got there I headed for the inn to see if I could do some chores in exchange for a meal.

As I was walking through the village I smelled the same horse and human I did a while ago resting by the lake. I frowned in worry, was it just a coincidence? I didn't exactly believe in coincidences. I brushed those thoughts aside and continued on my way to the inn.

When I entered I went straight to the innkeeper, a jolly nice lanky middle-aged man with black hair and a moustache. He smiled as soon as he saw me. "What can I do for you, Jackie?" He asked

The innkeeper and I knew each other, I came here asking for work quite often. "Got any chores that need doing?" I asked.

Before he could answer, someone grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. He was a strong man with lots of muscle but was a bit on the round side.

Sometimes I hated being a girl. It made it a tad bit harder getting out of these situations.

The man leaned in towards my face and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Jackie," I answered trying to keep my voice steady.

"You're the thief, ain't ya? Don't think that I don't see you around sometimes, I just saw you steal a croissant today, in fact. And the other day you stole one of my chickens! Didn't you?" I swallowed hard but didn't answer. The man punched my left cheek and repeated, "Didn't you!?"

"Y-yes." It was true. I had stolen a chicken the other day and the man saw me running off with it.

"No one steals from me and gets away with it!"

"I-I had t-to." I knew that no matter how much I tried to explain it wouldn't do any good. I looked around the inn, hoping that somebody would help me. It seemed though that all of them wouldn't bother anytime soon. The man was prpbably just too intimidating for them.

He let go of my arm and punched my nose. Hard. So hard that I fell to the ground and I could tell my nose was definitely broken. He grabbed my shirt collar and was about to punch me again but someone grabbed his hand and said in a low, but dangerous, voice,

"Let her go."

He did let me go. I leaned against the wall, one hand clutching my bleeding nose. I looked at my rescuer and saw that it was a ranger. He was shorter than what I thought a ranger would be, _much shorter_. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Why don't you come with me? My wife has a pot of hot stew on the oven and she could do something about your nose."

I hesitated, I never did trust strangers because you never knew if they were a vampire in disguise or not, although this man didn't exactly look like one not to mention the sun is still up. "Unless you have a family waiting for you, of course."

I though it would look kind of strange if I were to refuse so I said, "No, no one's waiting for me."

"In that case, come one." He put a hand on my shoulder and we walked out of the inn and towards the woods. "What's your name?"

"Jackie, and yours?"

"Will. Will Treaty."

* * *

**Responses:**

**Savannah Silverstone: Haha! Thanks :)**

**Unfocused and Confused: Hey it's you! :) Yup, finally got an account! It's too bad that you've stopped writing fanfics...however, I respect your decision! And yes, VAMPIRES! In my opinion, they're epic! Yeah...I'm weird... And yes, they burn in the sun :)**

**I.F.T.S: It's YOU! YAY! Thank you for the review! And thanks for following!**

**lili: Thank you! Its one word, and I'm warning you, I love cliffhangers!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Sorry for the wait! But I have 2 really good reasons for not updating sooner! 1: Hay season has arrived! And for all those who don't know what hay season is, it's the farmers term for **drum roll** SUMMER! So basically in the summer I am super busy cause my dad and bro are busy with cutting, baling, and wrapping the hay, so me and my sis have to do extra things 'round here. Reason 2: This one is a bit depressing, so I suggest that if you are not in the mood, don't read it. I was bottle feeding this baby goat 'cause it's mama didn't want it and it was blind, not to mention week. The other day, after I finished bottle feeding him I just held him in my lap. Than he started baaing, then he made these jerky movements, then he died. I was alone with him when it happened so I didn't know what to do, not to mention that I was terrified! So I was a tad bit depressed, I still am a bit 'cause I can kinda still hear him.**

**Anyway, enough of my problems! Many thanks to my beta-reader, Savannah Silverstone! I congratulate her for being able to go through my mistakes!**

**Read on, my friends! :)**

* * *

After five minutes of walking through the woods, we arrived at a clearing where a cabin and a stable stood.

We went inside the cabin and I saw a tall, beautiful woman WITH long blond, almost golden, straight hair. I had always wanted hair like that, mine was black and curly, and it only came halfway to my waist.

"Alyss!" Will called.

Alyss turned around and saw us. "Hello, Will. Who's this?"

"This is Jackie. She got punched and-"

"Oh dear, come sit down, Jackie, and I'll get something for it," Alyss interrupted.

I sat down at the table and Alyss brought a bowl of water and what looked like a medical kit. "Wash the blood off your nose," she ordered.

I washed the blood off gently and when I was done Alyss took out a little bottle from the medical kit.

"What's that?" I asked, I was naturally curious. I would've tried to smell it and see if I could identify it, but I obviously couldn't.

"This is arnica oil, it will help heal your bruise and broken nose." She explained. She looked up at me and frowned, "That's an interesting scar."

"I got it while I was running through the woods, I wasn't looking where I was going and I hit a really pointy branch," I lied.

"Where do you live, Jackie?" Alyss asked while putting oil on my bruise.

"I live in the woods."

"With your parents?"

"I don't have any."

All was silent for a moment before Alyss said, "You can stay here, at least until your nose is healed enough."

"How long will that take?"

Alyss shrugged. "Not long, maybe a week."

I hesitated. I still didn't trust them, however the thought of warm food and a real bed was tempting. After considering everything, I decided to stay.

Alyss smiled. "Glad to hear it." She then turned to Will, who was stirring something on the stove. "Is the stew ready?"

"Sure is," Will answered and got three bowls from a cupboard.

We ate and during the meal I found out that Alyss was a courier and Will used to be apprenticed to the legendary Ranger Halt.

"Is it true that he's seven feet tall and can fight a bear with his bare hands?" I asked.

Will laughed and Alyss giggled. "He's shorter than me and no, he can not fight a bear with his hands," Will answered and I was disappointed, I have always wanted to see someone fight a bear like that.

There was a knock at the door, than it burst opened and two cloaked figures stepped inside the cabin. "Speak of the devil," Will whispered and got up to greet the two people.

"I heard that," one of them said and he and his partner took their hoods off. The shorter one was an old man with salt and pepper hair, and a grim expression on his face. The other, however, was smiling and he looked friendly. He was definitely younger than his partner, but looked older than Will.

"Seriously, Halt? How could you have heard that?" Will asked the older man and my mouth dropped open. So this was Halt! I couldn't help but stare.

"Done staring ?" He asked me.

I jumped in my seat. "Uh...oh, yeah, sorry," I said awkwardly.

Halt just grunted and turned back to Will. "Don't tell me you got an apprentice and that it's a girl."

"What? No, Jackie's just staying here."

The younger man, who I had almost forgotten about, walked up to me, held out his hand in greeting. "I'm Gilan."

I shook his hand and said, "I'm Jackie."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jackie."

"Likewise."

"I'll put the coffee on," Alyss said and went to put a kettle on the stove.

The men sat in the living room and Halt said, "We came to discuss an important matter."

I decided to clear the table while I eavesdropped so I wouldn't look so suspicious.

"And what is this matter?" Will asked.

"There have been strange things happening, people are turning up dead. More people than usual."

Will put his elbows on his knees and leaned closer, looking really curious. "How is it happening?"

Gilan cleared his throat and answered, "We don't know who's doing this, but they have two small holes in their throats, and it looks as they were completely drained of blood."

I dropped a plate (thankfully it was wooden, not glass) and everyone turned to look at me. "Sorry," I said. "I'm just tired."

"Come with me," Alyss said. I followed her to a room and in it was a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a stand up mirror. "This is the spare room, you can sleep here."

"Thank you."

She smiled. "Goodnight." And with that she left, leaving me alone.

My breath started coming fast as I remembered what Gilan had said.

_They have two small holes in their throats, and it looks as though they have no blood._

I knew right away what killed them. Vampires.

I sat on the bed and I could feel myself shaking.

_Calm down,_ I told myself. _You're safe, the vampires won't find you. They don't expect you to be living with humans, they wouldn't even think of looking here._

With those thoughts in mind, I crawled under the blankets and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**=) Responses to Reviews (=**

**I.F.T.S: Gotta love Will! I always had this major crush on him...still do! It's quite sad that fictional characters ****_always_**** end up with someone else! No kidding! I mean, how would this sound "the sun rised and it shon on the vampire, causing it to sparkle"? In my opinion, it sounds down right nasty. Sweet! Thanks!**

**Savannah Silverstone" Thanks! :)**

**Alex The Rogue: Heehee! It was Will! I doubt that I would be very good at writing about Halt, that's why I just add him in here and there!**

**Ranger Robbin: Ah! It's you! As to authors and cliffies...it's this annoying habit we've got ;) Sorry, this story will have quite a bit of vampires, but your comment about werewolves makes me smile :) And no, I am not telling you why! Don't wanna give out spoilers! I guess I really shouldn't say that I hate Twilight 'cause I've never read/watched any of them...aw well, I hate Twilight! LOL I'm in such a weird mood...probably 'cause I'm tired...**

**So I hoped you enjoyed the chap! Please review! Cookies for all my readers, followers, and most of all, reviewers! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	4. I'm sorry

**Uh...hi everyone! **ducks to avoid flying tomato** hey I've got a good reason for not updating! And for anyone who thought that this was an update... sorry, it isn't :( **another tomato comes flying and this time it hits my face** Hey! Allow me to explain, my laptop isn't working! And I have no idea how long it will be before I can update! You have no idea how horrible it is to not be able to update! As soon as my laptop works, I'll update! I'll still try to read/review on my mobile though! Again, I'm SO SORRY!**


	5. UP FOR ADOPTION

**So... this is not an update... again. I am moving to the other side of Canada so I won't have internet for at least a few months. SO my story is officially up for adoption. Please pm me if you are interested in adopting it.**

**To all my reviewers, followers, and those who favourited, thanks y'all! You guys have been awesome and encouraging! Thanks again!**

**God bless! :)**


End file.
